masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Class Guide Page
This is a tentative page for the Style Guide. Only users Tullis, SpartHawg948, DRY, and myself have permission to edit this page. Any edit by another user will be reverted. Please put any suggestions on the talk page. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Put a See tag here to link to the other guide for the same class from the other game The (Class) specializes in (tech, biotics, combat) and add the second specalization if applicable. In this opening paragraph include a few things about the class and its specialities and combat style. Also include what the classes role is in combat. Note: As these are guides, place an appropiate spolier tag at the top of the article before the opening paragraph :Example: (Using Mass Effect spoiler tag and description) :The Engineer is the tech specialist of Mass Effect. They use tech talents to effectively de-buff enemies and neutralize them. Engineers are great at using their tech talents to weaken their opponents and then have their squad finish them off while providing support with their pistol. Overview In this section mention a few things. Main things to cover in this section are: Differences from ME to ME2: Mass Effect 2 Guides Only Official Description from the BioWare website: Mass Effect 2 Guides Only Weapon Classes they can use Overview of combat with the class Valuable Upgrades: a sentence for offense and a sentence for defense. Mass Effect 2 Guides Only Talents/Powers Use appropiate text for the game. ME = Talents ME2 = Powers Do not include the pictures for the powers Class Powers This seciton is for the talents/powers that are inherent with the class. Warp For each power include a level three ( ) subheading and a main tag link to the main article Provide a breif description of the power and why it is useful to the class Follow this example for every class power. :Example: : :Warp spawns a Mass Effect Field that damages enemy targets and stops health regeneration. Warp can be considered the bread and butter of the Sentinel's biotic offense, perfectly reflecting the class as a whole: lots of applications, but with limited power. First, as mentioned, it stops health regeneration, making it very useful against krogan or vorcha. Second, it is potent against armor, although not to the degree of Incinerate, and against biotic barriers. Lastly, if the target is affected by another biotic ability, such as Reave, Pull or even Slam with precise timing, it will detonate the target, causing damage and knocking back enemies near the target. Notable Bonus Powers Use this section for any powers that assist the class but aren't a class power Barrier For each power include a level three ( ) subheading and a main tag link to the main article Provide a breif description of the power and why it is useful to the class Provide a breif description of the Level 4 Evolution of the Power: Mass Effect 2 Guides Only Follow this example for every notable bonus power. : :Creates additional shields for Shepard on top of those provided by armor. Additional points increase the amount of shields added by Barrier and extend the duration of the effect. However, once Barrier has run out, the player is quite vulnerable. Unlocking advanced and master Barrier will reduce the recharge time in addition to increasing the shields added by and the duration of the effect. The Bastion specialization offers barrier specialization boosting the shields and duration by 25% and adding regeneration of 40 shields per second. Four points are required to unlock Stasis. Weapons and Equipment This section is for the various weapons and equipment in the game This section differs from ME to ME2 Weapons Under this heading, go over each type of Weapon System, Omit only this heading for ME guide but follow the rest of the guidelines For each Weapon System include a level two ( ) subheading and a main tag link to the main article In the Mass Effect guides, go over each weapon system and if not avaliable, give reasons why it would be a good choice. In Mass Effect 2 guides, go over each weapon system avaliable for the class :Example for Mass Effect Guides: : :A very effective mid- to short-range weapon, capable of laying down fire in large bursts Assault Rifles. It can be paired with Singularity and Warp to quickly dispatch large groups of enemies. Assault Rifles are "cheaper" than Pistols, which require points in Basic Armor to unlock, but good Assault Rifles are not available at the beginning of the game. A strong choice for a well-rounded Adept character. :Example for Mass Effect 2 Guides : :Submachine guns have a very high ammo capacity and can strip down barriers and shields swiftly, the latter of which is an area the Vanguard lacks biotic powers against. However, they fall short when dealing with armored foes. The M-9 Tempest is the better of the two choices. With addition of the Kasumi DLC, players can find a third SMG, the M-12 Locust. Boasting high accuracy at long ranges, it is an excellent choice for any Vanguard, especially those that forgo assault rifle training aboard the Collector vessel. Heavy Weapons Omit this section for Mass Effect Guides In this section go over each Heavy Weapon Provide a breif description any why it is effective for the specific class :Example : :The grenade launcher has its uses in taking out a lot of enemies really quickly. The best thing about it is you have it from the start. Good for use in the early game, but once the Vanguard's capabilities start to get better in the later game, the other weapons may be of better use. Conversely, a Vanguard may choose to rely on the ML-100 for the entire game, as it can knock down enemies even if their protections are still intact, allowing the Vanguard to advance to devastating effect. Shots must be very well-placed, however, since ammo is limited and the projectile travels relatively slowly. Advanced Weapons Training Omit this section for Mass Effect Guides During the Mission on the Collector Ship, there is an opportunity to recieve a new weapon class. In this section, go over each new weapon system or new weapon as appropiate and its advantages and disadvantages. Combat Guide This section is for a general overview for what combat is like for the class Make this section 2 paragraphs and include a paragraph that covers Talents/Powers and another that covers Weapons Squad Members In this section, cover what are the major weaknesses of the class and what squad members can componsate for those weaknesses Do not go over each squad member in detail, only mention names if they cover a weakness Specialization Classes Omit for Mass Effect 2 Guides In this section, go over in brief detail the specialization classes and what advantages it offers These classes can be trained in after the completion of the UNC: Rogue VI Assignment. Include a link to the Main article Follow this example for each of the 2 specialization classes :Example : :Specializes in Sabotage and Overload as well as reducing recharge time on tech talents. Don't forget at the bottom to put the appropiate footer for guides Also there is no need for a link to anywhere else at the bottom Mass Effect Mass Effect 2